my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
John
This page is the property of Camaror, so please don't modify it. Thank you and enjoy your reading ! " Let's see how long you can manage to struggle against my brand new strategy I made up, oh by the way, watch your head for thunder ! Oh also , isn't the light to painful to bear ? " - John , speaking to a transformed Kakuzo during their fight in the duel training within the Special Class . John is a foreign student who left the USA to come and take hero courses in Japan, he managed however to pass the tests and be admitted in the Special Class and has also been recommended by his former american school. The reason behind his transfer is that , aside of his love for japanese culture ( mangas, gastronomy and other stuff ) , he thought that continuing his hero studies in such a country where dangers are still present will be better for him and his evolution to being a true hero. Furthermore , he's somebody with a genius level intellect which makes him a great strategist as well as a good inventor, a proof of that is his hero costume that he made himself to suit well with the advantages his quirk could offer. He possesses an emitter type quirk called Microclimate. History Finally John reached what he considered a land where dreams were able to come true , but it wasn't the USA , it was Japan ! In fact , originally coming from the USA, John was taking american hero courses and showed back there that he perfectly had the abilities to become a great hero because of both his abilities and the strength of his quirk... Coming from a prestigious hero school, he managed to be admitted at U.A. as an abroad student coming to study here, so he didn't have to pass the admissions tests since his abilities were already confirmed in the USA. After this , it took him some time to improve his japanese and making himself some friends during his first year but he made it. He even shone enough during this year to be admitted at the Special Class because of his strategic mind he makes use in combination with his quirk with tactical uses, which allowed him to show how much of a heavy weight he was just like some other students of the school ( during a fight against Kakuzo , he manged to put him into a really tigh spot during a long part of their duel). He even became the class representant of the Special Class. He's now studying with the others how to optimize the use of his quirk to the fullest, he also improves his tinkering skills when he has time to do it. Personnality John is a strategic person, always able to come up with clever ideas and ingenious plans to get out of a any difficult situation by using his high intellect and asses what are the stakes of the said situations. So his intellect isn't only used in studies, he also uses it greatly for fights, but also in all the aspects of his life, hs comrades often tell him that he thinks too much sometimes. Aside of that, John is mesmerized by japanese culture and loves every aspects of it, to the point that he might even have more japanese stuff in his room than any other student of Yuuei . Abilities '-Genius Intellect' : John possesses a genius intellect, which allows him to ingeniously surprise his ennemies with unexpected attacks or strategies. -'Strategist : ' John , due to his high intellect , is to see steps ahead during fight , but also to anticipate someone else's strategy and countering it right away with an adaptated countermeasure. '-Inventor : '''John is able to use his tinkering skills to build useful devices, such as his costume which allows him to resist the effects of his own quirk , allowing him to use it to the fullest. '-Microclimate : '''John's quirk , allows him to generate various climatic phenomenons in a limited area. Category:Characters Category:The Special Class Category:Quirk Users Category:Heroes